The Two Web Warriors
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Two high-school students on the verge of graduation suddenly get superpowers from radioactive spiders. Deciding to put their powers to use, the adopt the superhero names Spider-Man and Ghost Spider. This story chronicles their journey. (This is a crossover, but I'm passing it off as a Victorious fanfic)


**The Two Web Warriors**

**This is a crossover that is slightly AU. It'll be a crossover of Victorious and Marvel. In this, my OC, Chris, will become Spider-Man and his eventual girlfriend, Tori Vega, will also receive spider powers on the same day and she'll become known as the Ghost Spider.**

**The costumes for them, I've given some thought. For Chris's suit, I'm going with the one from Spider-Man: Homecoming and the Iron Spider suit as well, but that will come eventually. For Tori's suit, I'm gonna go with Spider-Gwen's suit and she'll get her own Iron Ghost Spider suit too, but that will also come eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Victorious or Marvel. I only own my OC and his family.**

**Author's Note: Rex will not be in this story. Also, this story is a mixture of the three Sam Raimi productions of Spider-Man, the Amazing Spider-Man movies, and Spider-Man: Homecoming and will eventually become involved with the Marvel Rising Universe**

* * *

One Sunday evening, Chris was at his house with Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, Trina, and Robbie while they enjoying their free time before their graduation. The girls were relaxing on the back porch while Chris was on the basketball court he had in his backyard with Beck playing a game of 21. Andre sat on the porch with the girls, working on a song.

"You are going down." Beck said with a smirk.

"Not today, handsome." Chris said then shot the basketball and it went into the basket.

"Oh!" I say. "Hey, Rob, what's the score now?" Chris asked.

"It's 17 all." Robbie said

"You and I are on the basketball team." Beck said.

"Doesn't help that we know each other's tactics." Chris said.

In one week, the gang would graduate from the most prestigious performing arts high school in the state of California, Hollywood Arts, and they were excited.

On the porch, Tori was unaware she was staring at Chris.

Chris had known Tori and Trina since they were kids, but Chris and Tori became an inseparable duo, even before Tori transferred to Hollywood Arts. When they reached their teens, Chris and Tori began to develop feelings for each other, but never confessed it to each other out of fear that the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.

"Why don't you go over to him and ask him out, Vega?" Jade asked, slightly annoyed.

"Seriously. And don't spin that whole 'not the right time' crap." Trina said, unaware of a strange black and white spider crawling up Tori's leg.

"But Trina, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I tell him I like him and he just laughs at me? What if...?" She started just as the spider bit her on the hand. "Ouch!"

Hearing Tori's pained shout caught the attention of the boys and they ran to Tori as the girls noticed the spider.

"Tori, what happened?" Andre asked.

"I got bit by that spider." Tori replied and the boys looked at the spider as it skittered to the other side of the table.

"Guess I should make sure there ain't anymore spiders." Chris said, unaware that a red and blue one was crawling under his shirt up to the back of his neck.

"I've never seen a spider like that." Beck said.

"...Actually, I have." Robbie said and all eyes turned to him. "I'm an intern at a bioengineering company and they had genetically designed super-spiders there, but two went missing." He explained.

"What company?" Cat asked.

"Oscorp." Robbie replied.

"As in Norman Osborn?" Andre asked.

Robbie nodded as the red and blue spider bit Chris on the back of his neck.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Chris said and the gang saw the spider crawl off of him to the black and white spider.

"Those are the two that went missing!" Robbie said as Andre trapped the two spiders in a jar.

Chris gripped the rail next to him and leaned on it a bit. "Ohhh, boy. I don't feel so good." He said.

"That makes two of us." Tori said and Trina helped Tori inside while Beck did the same for Chris. They brought them to the master bedroom, which was Chris's room. They laid Chris and Tori down on the bed just as the two passed out.

Beck and Trina left the room to let them sleep. The second they were gone, Chris and Tori snuggled close together in their sleep.

"Robbie, what could happen to them?" Trina asked, worried about her sister.

"I'm not sure, exactly." He said. "I didn't get to study the spiders much, but I do know they're not gonna die."

Trina nodded.

A couple hours later, Trina went to check on Chris and Tori. She saw they were still asleep, but holding each other. At the sight of this, she smiled. A few minutes later, she left so they could sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York City at night, two men were in a lab at Oscorp Industries. They were the company's founder and CEO, Norman Osborn, and Oscorp scientist, Dr. Mendel Stromm.

"Dr. Osborn, please. The performance enhancers aren't ready." Stromm said as Norman pulled a serum out. "We can't do this."

"Don't be a coward." Osborn said. "Risks are part of lab science."

"Let me reschedule with staff and a volunteer. Just give me two weeks..."

"In two weeks, we'll have lost the contract to Quest and our company will be dead. There are some things you gotta do yourself."

Stromm and Osborn prepared the gas chamber for the vapor inhalation of the performance enhancer, but it went wrong and Osborn murdered Stromm.

* * *

In the morning, Chris and Tori woke up and got out of bed.

"Whoa." Chris said as he and Tori looked in the mirror attached to his door. They both had what looked like a natural six pack.

"We work out every other day, but this happened overnight?" Tori asked.

"Crazy." Chris said as a knock came to the door.

"You guys okay?" Trina asked.

"I'm good. You, Tor?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Tori replied.

"Any change?" Beck asked.

"Yep. Big time." The two spider bite victims said at the same time.

"Hurry up, then!" Jade said. "We're gonna miss graduation rehearsal!"

"Okay, Jade." Chris said.

The future actor put on a grey shirt, his red leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. The future pop star had on a purple top, jeans, and boots. When they were ready, they walked to the living room.

"Ready?" Chris asked. They nodded. They walked to Chris's red van then they all piled in. Chris sat in the driver's seat as Tori rode shotgun, Beck, Robbie, and Andre sat in the middle, while Jade, Cat, and Trina sat in the back. Chris started up the van then started driving.

"Hey, Chris." Andre said.

"Yeah?" Chris replied.

"You find us a place in New York yet?" The songsmith asked.

"Actually, I may have. It's an apartment complex close to the college we were looking at."

"Nice." Beck said. "How's the rent?"

"Nothing I can't afford." Chris said.

"You'd cover the rent?" Robbie asked.

"Of course I would." He replied. "Like I said, I can afford it."

"Cool." Jade said.

"Hey, how are you two feeling?" Trina asked.

"Well, when I woke up, I took one look in the mirror on my door and saw a six pack." Chris said.

"Same here." Tori said. "And you guys know how committed Chris and I are to staying in shape."

"Robbie, is it possible those spiders changed them?" Cat asked.

"Well, they are genetically designed super spiders. It is possible that their DNA was altered." Robbie said. "I'll need blood samples to know for sure."

"That'll have to wait until after graduation rehearsal." Chris said as the arrived at the school.

* * *

**That's chapter one. A lot of the villains will be the same that Peter Parker has fought as Spider-Man, but a few won't be. Anyway, review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
